


Displaced

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Barbed Penis, Belly Expansion, Breeding, Choking, Cum Inflation, Displacer Beast, Fantasy, Feline, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Intense, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Long Tongue, Monster Rape, Other, Painful Sex, Role-Playing Game, Vaginal Sex, Womb Filling, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: A trio of adventurers travel back to town through a mountain pass, but the rogue runs off ahead, despite warnings of a monster in the area. When she becomes separated from her party and is helpless to defend herself against the horny creature, there will be nobody to stop it from overpowering and breeding her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Monster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Displaced

Three adventurers traveled through the mountain pass on their way to town. They had defeated the monster that had been terrorizing the village, and now they would claim their reward.

"I don't see why people are so scared to take this path," said the human rogue, kicking a rock as she walked ahead of her party members.

"Apparently some big monster," said the tiefling fighter, hefting his longsword over his shoulder. "If it shows itself, we can handle ourselves, right?"

"I'd prefer if he avoided it altogether," said the wood elf wizard. She walked close to the fighter, looking ahead in exhaustion as the rogue strayed further and further ahead.

As the rogue crested a hill, leaving behind her party members, she looked up, having heard something. Her eyes scanned the surrounding cliffs, checking for any animals or monsters that might have caused it.

"Just the wind, I guess... hey, you guys wanna to pick up the pace or what?"

No answer. She looks back over her shoulder, where her friends should have been peeking over the top of the hill by now. She doubles back, looking back down the path, only to see that they had disappeared.

"Hehe... okay, guys, real funny. Look, if you want me to slow down for you slowpokes, I will, just come on out."

Nothing but the wind.

The sound came again, clearer this time. It was a low rumbling, echoing throughout the valley. It was also like a... purr?  The rogue armed herself with her daggers, looking everywhere. This wasn't the first time she had to fight her way out of somewhere, and it wouldn't be her last, at least if she had anything to say about it.

There it was. Standing atop a rocky crag, it was vaguely humanoid in shape, with jet black fur and feline features. It carried no weapon in any of its six arms, nor in the two tentacles that emerged from its back, each lined with barbs at their leaf-shaped tips. It let out a snarl as it leapt down from its perch, letting out that rumbling purr as it slowly approached the rogue.

"Stay back!" cried the rogue. "I don't know what you did to my friends, but you made a mistake trying to mess with me!"  She charged the creature, two daggers raised and ready to strike. The creature braced itself. With two deft swings, she cut through the creature, and...

...her daggers passed through as though it wasn't even there!  She stumbled, her strike meeting no resistance, as something tackled her from the side, knocking her to the ground and sending the daggers flying.

The creature pinned her down, using two of its four muscular arms to lock hers to the ground, the weight of its body keeping her legs in place as she made desperate attempts to struggle.  The thing she attacked was only an illusion. The real monster had been waiting, invisible, for her to make that reckless attack. This is what the people feared.

It raised its barbed tentacles over her face, and she closed her eyes, ready for them to rend her flesh and finish her off. But then, like a cat retracting its claws, they faded into the creature's flesh as they reached down to feel her face.  This creature looked at her with serious intent, though it did not seem to want to hurt her... at least, not yet.

Breathing still heavy, the rogue attempted to speak with it.  "Please, please let me go... I'm sorry, I'll never come here again. Can... can you understand me?"

It tilted its head. No. The squealing of the rogue was akin to a mouse squeaking at a cat. There was no understanding, only that the predator would claim what belonged to it.

The tentacles suddenly raised once again, baring their barbs. The rogue winced as they came down, ripping away not her skin, but her clothes. They tore through the leather armor and fabric with ease, leaving behind only her undergarments. As the rogue began to understand the situation she was in, she looked down between the strange feline humanoid's legs, and saw a thick, barbed, knotted cock slowly pumping itself erect. It purred, and while it would not speak, the rogue could tell that it was pleased.

She gulped. If she could please the monster, perhaps it would let her go free. Whatever it did to her could be cured. Or at least , that’s what she hoped. Another flick of the tentacle exposed her crotch. The barbs retracted, and the tentacle began to massage her clit, just barely parting the flesh of her slit.  The rogue gave a sharp inhale. This thing had a delicate touch, and it seemed to have a basic understanding of her feelings if it was bothering to do this at all.

“That’s… how are you… wait…”

Her eyes widened, and she winced in pain as the tentacles began to stretch her lips apart. The creature had not been trying to pleasure her. It was trying to make sure it could fit inside her.  The rogue looked down in horror as she saw just how big the creature’s cock had grown. It was almost twice as thick as any human penis she had ever seen, and nearly twelve inches in length. She once again attempted to struggle beneath the creature's weight, to no use.

“No, please, wait, WAIT!”

It snarled as it thrust its hips into her, pushing her back against the hard ground as it drove itself right through her cervix and into her womb. She howled in pain as it filled her, threatening to break her.  Two paws gripped her wrists, and another two secured her ankles as it began to thrust, each dive into her eliciting a moan somewhere between pain and pleasure. Each time that cock pierced her, she expected it to tear through her flesh and shatter her pelvis, but her body endured. The barbs definitely didn’t make the situation any more pleasurable, digging into her every time its hips reared back. She moaned in pain each time it pulled out, raising in volume and echoing throughout the cliffs as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She called out the names of her companions, but nobody came.

The two tentacles gripped her head as she screamed, and the beast leaned forward, placing its muzzle over her lips, extending a long tongue down her throat. It held it for over a minute, cutting off her air, causing even further panic from her as it threatened to choke the life from her. At last it pulled away, leaving her mouth and throat full of thick, sticky saliva as its head pulled away, tongue still dangling from its mouth like another tentacle.  She broke into a fit of coughs as it exited her mouth, spitting up the monster's drool. This only momentarily distracted her from the cock threatening to split her apart. She was too out of breath to scream. All she could do was softly moan, begging for it to stop with each breath, until at last it finished, thrusting harder and faster before slipping its knot inside and releasing its load.

Cum flooded her womb, the knot inflating to keep it inside. She watched as her belly rose, the massive load stretching her out. She kept waiting for it to stop, but it held in, and her breathing became more and more labored as her growing womb pushed against her organs.  Finally, by the time her stomach was bulging like a pregnant woman’s, the creature slowly slid out its cock, letting its cum begin to seep out of her. She remained motionless on the ground aside from the occasional twitch, barely able to stutter, overwhelmed the entire event as the creature stood up, releasing its hold on her. It looked down at her for a moment, its face expressionless as before, before turning around and vanishing into thin air.

After around fifteen minutes of laying there, the rogue finally got to her feet. Nearly half of the creature’s load had spilled out of her by now, and continuing to drip from her quivering, gaping pussy. It was horrible, yet… somehow, strangely exhilarating. To be used so ruthlessly, to be bred by an inhuman monster… and then discarded.

She heard footsteps, and people calling her name. Her adventuring party. Her friends.

“Hey, there you are- whoa… just what the hell happened to you?” The fighter’s eyes saw her exposed body, bruised and bloated. The wizard rushed up behind him, and immediately blushed at what she saw, averting her eyes.

The rogue scratched her head, looking sheepishly off to the side.

“I... er... guess next time I’ll... stick with you two...”


End file.
